


capture this moment

by shineshine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst if u squint, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, TikTok, chungha bicycle challenge, dancer bokuto, idk what to tag, kinda slow burn, singer Akaashi, tiktok star bokuto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29802555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shineshine/pseuds/shineshine
Summary: “If I wasn't dating Kenma, I’d go after you dude. Seriously.” The sentence itself wasn’t what made Bokuto laugh, instead it was the serious look Kuroo had when he announced the sudden confession.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	capture this moment

**Author's Note:**

> haha hey it's my first time writing an au with japanese characters so there might be some wrong usage of the name calling(?) but if i do use them wrongly pls let me know !!

Trends come and go, everybody knows that. But if those trends were impactful, boy would they be the talk of the town for a week or even more. Being one of the few original creators on Tiktok, Bokuto knew that he had to constantly produce fresh ideas for everyone that supported him.

The world of Tiktok and its trends were always changing. With different sides of it, different videos trended for different reasons. For Bokuto, his videos tend to trend due to his dances or just him, in general. 

He’d been told multiple times by his close group of friends that his visuals play a huge role too, knowing that it’ll boost the owl-like man and allow him to create content at his very best. Bokuto supposes the years of playing volleyball in junior high and high school were paying off. 

With broad shoulders, height at 6’1, toned body and outstanding visuals, of course those were the few reasons as to why his videos would trend back then. But his fans, or rather his _little online_ _family_ , knew what type of person he is and how his personality was from his live sessions. 

It was the weekend now and Bokuto would have posted a video already if he knew what dances were trending. Don’t get him wrong, sure he’d post original dance content, but there were days where he’d rather join the trend than create.

As he was aimlessly scrolling down his _For You Page_ , passing spoilers on the new episode of Attack On Titan and makeup trend, he finally came across a new dance challenge that made him nearly fall off his bed. It was a Korean song from an artist called Chungha. He quickly clicked on the hashtag and saw multiple videos of the challenge had been uploaded. 

He went back to the original post and scanned the dance. It wasn’t hard per se, just that the mood has to be expressed correctly. After watching the dance on repeat for 5minutes, Bokuto was ready to start filming. But first, he had to match the mood and dance of the song. 

The closet in his apartment seemed to be overflowing but that’s only because he hung up all of his clothes, making it look full. Clothes were taken off the rack, placed over his body as he looked in the mirror, before making its way back in. 

Bokuto sighed as he stared at the colours in front of him. He really wanted to film the challenge but he had to look good and there was nothing in his closet to make him look _and_ feel good. He grabbed his neglected phone on his bed before ringing up his best friend.

“Bro!” Bokuto had yelled the moment the call went through.

“Bro!” Another familiar yell could be heard from a mile away.

“Can I come over to yours? I need an outfit that makes me feel good.” The man with two toned haired asked as he packed an overnight bag, knowing the obvious answer already. He put the man on speaker before getting some of his makeup. 

“You know you’re always welcome Bo. Is it for another video? Same vibe as before?” The man over the phone asked.

“Yeah it’s for a new challenge and also, yes the same vibe as before but maybe a little bit more?” A low whistle echoed through the speaker and he felt his ears getting red.

“Anyways, I’m leaving now. See you in 5.” After bidding goodbyes, Bokuto took his necessities before heading off. The travel wasn’t far, really. They lived 4 buildings away and would visit occasionally, sometimes sleepover, so it wasn’t anything new. 

By the time he reached the familiar white double doors, his best friend had the door wide opened for him. There at the door stood Kuroo Tetsurou, his best friend since junior high despite attending different schools. With his height over 6ft and rooster looking bed hair, he had achieved the nickname _Giant Rooster_.

“Bro!” Bokuto yelled as he ran towards Kuroo. The man chuckled before opening his arms while yelling back, “Bro!” 

“Shut up you’re being too loud, you too Bokuto but hello.” A voice could be heard even if spoken softly. The pudding looking hair male stood behind Kuroo, phone in hands, as he glanced up.

“Sorry Kenma.” Bokuto broke from the hug, scratching the back of his neck before looking back at Kuroo.

“I’ve picked out some clothes in the studio already and set the lighting.” He nodded before walking behind the couple into their humble abode. Kuroo’s and Kenma’s apartment were more _luxurious_ , Bokuto would say.

Kenma Kozume, a well known name in the gaming industry. He had participated in several gaming competitions in the past year and even managed to win almost all of them, making a name for himself. Now at the age of 20 with various sponsorships waiting for him, Kenma had everyone in the gaming industry in his palms. Not to mention his latest news on dropping a new game soon.

Meanwhile Kuroo Tetsurou shook the model industry. They are known as a power couple, making a ruckus in their respected workfield. He had been one of the youngest models scouted to walk Fashion Week and his opportunities only skyrocketed after he blew up on social media. 

Bokuto wasn’t jealous of their job and their status, of course not. In fact, he was very much proud of how far his best friend and his best friend’s boyfriend had gone. Maybe he wasn’t jealous of their job, maybe he was just jealous that they had each other. 

With the amount of times Bokuto had visited the couple’s home, he knew the floor plan like the back of his hands. He made a beeline pass the couple who were taking their sweet time and into said studio. 

There hanging on the racks were some of Kuroo’s most revealing and inviting pieces of clothing. He skimmed past the hangers before something caught his eyes. Wide eyes stared at the fabric while the fabric stared back. 

Bokuto picked the hanger off the rack before looking for bottoms to match. Kuroo had been so generous to pick out either ripped, extra ripped or leather as his choice of selections. The two toned hair male sighed as a smile grew on his face, knowing what his best friend had in my mind when he mentioned the theme. 

With both the tops and trousers chosen, he quickly stripped out from what he was wearing before throwing the outfit on. Dare he says he looked extra sexy and incredibly inviting. Bokuto’s eyes darted around the room, looking for shoes knowing that he was required to film his whole body for this challenge. 

His eyes roamed the studio before stopping on the thigh high boots that he knew Kuroo had intentions of making him wear. Now with everything on him, he stood tall in front of the full length mirror. God bless Kuroo and his sense of fashion.

There in front of him, his reflection staring back. The white, slightly translucent, silk button up was loose around his shoulder, leaving a peak of his collarbone out for taste. Hugging his waist was none other than the corset that came with the black skin tight pants. It was a real struggle to buckle the corset but Bokuto made it work, defining his dorito shaped upper body. Said black skin tight pants had silver details that matches with the little detail on the corset. As he allowed his eyes to travel downwards, the sight of the boots made his head spin. It would be a lie if Bokuto said he hated them.

Taking one last glance at himself, Bokuto left the mirror and ventured to the dressing table at the corner of the studio. Kuroo had kept all of his accessories and makeup in an order which made the silver hair male shocked. _Kenma definitely arranged them._

Reading the label on each drawer, he pulled out the rings and started looking through them. It didn’t take long for him to have his fingers and neck covered in both silver and gemstone. He stared at his hair, the next big task he was up for. Without hesitation, he ruffled them, going for the messy bed hair but still hot kind of look. Grabbing the hairspray by the table, he sprayed it messily while messing up his hair. 

He decided to go easy on the eyes with some simple eyeliner and black smudges for a smokey look. He grabbed the maroon lipstick in his pouch before lining his lips up with the colour. He smacked his lips a couple of time before going back to his hair.

“Hey Bo, you done?” Kuroo asked as said man was finishing with the last details on his hair. Before Bokuto could even respond, Kuroo let out a whistle and his eyes were bulged.

“Dude, you look so fucking hot.” The black hair man stared at his best friend, shocked. There was no way this was his Bokuto, the Bokuto he grew up with. The man in front of him looked like he has been in the model industry for more than years or was a porn actor, Kuroo had no idea.

“Thanks. That’s the whole point. I look good _and_ I’m feeling so freaking good!” Bokuto cheered as he busted out a whole grin. It was the truth though. He kept getting shocked by his own reflection whenever he looked at the mirror. Which only boosted his confidence level. 

“If I wasn't dating Kenma, I’d go after you dude. Seriously.” The sentence itself wasn’t what made Bokuto laugh, instead it was the serious look Kuroo had when he announced the sudden confession. 

“Well, I’m done getting ready. Let’s go film.” Bokuto grabbed his phone before exiting the studio. Kuroo followed behind him, still shocked by the transformation.

The room where the lighting was was nothing fancy - just an empty room filled with professional lightings and some backdrops. The tripod stand that Kuroo had helped him set up was in the center of the room with a ring light ready. There were two other coloured lighting rods in purple at the plain wall. 

Bokuto placed his phone at the tripod before going back to the Tiktok app. He played the song a few times to have some last minute practice while Kuroo watched him. It was nothing new, they’d done this before; Kuroo watching him film and vice versa when Kuroo was the one that needed to get his job done. 

“Alright, let’s do this!” Bokuto cheered for himself, letting the countdown of the app fill the silence in the room. 

There were a few seconds before the dance started and he was feeling himself, allowing the music to guide his body. He’s been praised before for his musical and dance talent, the way he feels the music and moves one with the dance, but he’d brushed them off. It was nothing crazy to fawn about, Bokuto had told himself. 

As it was approaching the part where he was supposed to dance, he snapped his eyes up, looking straight at the camera. He’d practiced this sort of look multiple times whether it be for fun or when filming, that he’d become a pro at setting the mood with his eyes. 

A slight haze over his golden eyes, lips quirked into a small smirk as he brought his finger to his lips in a shushing way. His body moved according to how he practiced but with more fluidity, making it seem as if his body was liquid. He could hear Kuroo choking at the side which made him feel better at what he was currently doing. 

The song was progressing and Bokuto was feeling himself along with it - everything on him just made it feel better. A part of the dance consisted of body rolls and if those weren’t Bokuto’s most confident skill he had in dance, then he didn’t know what was a dancing anymore. 

His left hand was imitating a gun as he pointed it at the side of his head, body facing the right while waving before shifting the direction to the left and placing his left hand to the underside of his chest. All this while having that sultry look on his face.

The last part of the challenge was where he’d have to thrust his hips up, as if he was taunting someone. He made sure the angle of the camera could capture his lower hips well before thrusting hard. Bokuto lifted the corner of his lips, imitating a growl as he thrusted. 

His right thumb hovered his lips as he snapped his hips left and right twice before straightening both arms in front of his chest with his hips still snapping. Bokuto had this intimidating yet sultry look as allowed his lower body to move. 

That was the last part of the challenge but the song was still playing, meaning he still had time before the recording ended so he opted to do some freestyle. Though Bokuto wouldn’t call it freestyle, more of just inviting moves as he made bedroom eyes. 

The moment the app stopped recording, Bokuto had dropped that look and in came normal Bokuto. Normal Bokuto meant all smiles, loud voices and definitely high level energy. He reviewed the video, forgetting about Kuroo’s presence until said man was beside him watching the video too.

“Bo,” Kuroo had started, as they made eye contact. “You are fucking insane. And sexy. And very much hot.” 

“Bro. That’s kinda gay.” Bokuto replied, as serious as Kuroo was. “No homo though.” He added and he saw the seriousness fade.

“You’re literally the gayest person I know Bo, and I’m gay too. So what’s your point?” There wasn’t.

“Do you wanna film one together?” Bokuto asked, changing the subject as he was typing out a caption. He was satisfied with the first take so he decided to just post it. 

“Sure. Let me go change.” 

The two male had spent more than 2 hours filming because Kuroo couldn’t keep up and kept making Bokuto retake. He had already uploaded his solo video but hadn’t had the time to check on it since they’ve been filming. By the time they were done, the sun had already setted and their stomachs were full. 

Both males were in comfortable clothes in Kuroo’s living room watching a random show while Kenma was streaming. Bokuto’s phone was charging since they were using it to record and he was very much bored out of his mind. There was nothing interesting about the show that was premiering.

It had been a tiring day for the silver haired man; dressing up, filming for hours just for a video less than 1minute then showering. Of course it was tiring. Bokuto closed his eyes, feeling drowsiness seep into his bones from the exhaustion he was feeling. He was just about to fall asleep before the black haired man next to him screamed.

“Bo!” Bokuto’s hands immediately flew up to his ears, the volume of his friend scaring the living hell out of him. 

“I’m right next to you.” He whined as he realised he won’t be getting nap time soon. Damn, he really wanted to doze off.

“Dude! You won’t believe it!” Consistent yelling made him confused. What wouldn’t he believe? He believes almost everything Kuroo said which was bad, Kenma had told him. 

“Believe what? I won’t know until you tell me bro. My phone’s charging.” A pout was evident but the other male didn’t care.

“You’re fucking trending everywhere. And I mean, _everywhere_.” A black iPhone was shoved into his hands, showing Bokuto Kuroo’s twitter feed. 

Sure enough there were videos of his participation in the challenge blowing up on every platform he could think of. Hell, the view posted on twitter already had nearly 12 million views when it was only uploaded a few hours ago. He has never had a video with that number of views on twitter, usually just a few hundred thousands.

He clicked into the tweet, looking at all the comments and quote retweets. There were a bunch of thirst tweets but the majority of them were saying how he was the winner of this challenge with his outfit, his outfit, his everything.

Bokuto looked to where Kuroo was, eyes as wide as his best friend’s. He threw back the phone before running to where he was charging his. It was the fastest he’d ever ran in awhile that he was panting when he was back in the living room. 

The moment he turned on the screen he could see numerous notifications from different apps. He quickly unlocked his phone before jumping into the Tiktok app. It took awhile to load due to the amount of notifications he had. As soon as it was done loading, he went to check his profile.

On the bottom left of every video that had been uploaded would be the view count. Bokuto’s eyes nearly bulged out when he saw the views he had. It had only been roughly _5 hours_ since he uploaded it and it was at 20 million views. 

“Bro you’re fucking famous everywhere. Literally. You’re blowing up on twitter and instagram. Everyone’s seeing you on their FYP and they sure as hell ain’t complaining.” Kuroo had chuckled as he said the last sentence.

“Dude. I seriously cannot believe this, what the fuck.” His eyes were still wide, mouth ajar as he looked from his phone to Kuroo. 

“Well believe it. I’m pretty sure you’ll be the eye of attention for a while now.” The black haired male smirked as he left the room.

Bokuto looked back at his phone, the notifications never ending. His phone kept vibrating with every like, comment, follow and dm he’s been getting. He decided it’d be best to check his dms first before his app crashes. 

He was looking through every single dm, trying his best to respond when a verified account made him stop. The icon of the account was someone’s throat and Bokuto could confirm it was a male because of the angle which showed the beautifulest adam’s apple he’d ever seen. 

Bokuto clicked into the message, entranced by an _icon_. 

> _akaashi_
> 
> **@akaashitake**
> 
> Would you like to dance to the version that I sang? 

The silver haired man stared at the message longer than he had originally planned to. _Dance to the version this guy sang?_ He was confused, this was an odd request. Bokuto decided whatever but he clicked onto the profile and waited for it to load.

Akaashi, the man behind the account, posted singing videos and had millions of total likes. His followers were lesser than Bokuto’s but his voice made up for it. Bokuto clicked onto the top most video and the familiar beat of the song he was dancing a few hours ago sounded through his speakers. 

All of Akaashi’s video were positioned where you could see his throat and chest perfectly but nothing more. Though even at such an angle, besides having a beautiful throat, Bokuto could tell that this man was fit if the fitting shirt he wore was anything to tell by. 

The first word Akaashi had sung nearly made Bokuto fell off the sofa. Akaashi’s voice was smooth, as smooth as chocolate. It had a captivating feel to it, making the listener drawn to his voice. There was a hint of roughness as he sang but Bokuto thought it was because it was fitting with this song. _Because it was_. 

As Bokuto listened to the mysterious man with the beautiful throat sang, he grew really interested in him. He quickly exited Akaashi’s profile before replying to his message.

> _no.1 owl enthusiast_
> 
> **@bokutowl**
> 
> sure !! i'll make sure to tag ur account kaashi !!

His heart was beating at nearly 100km per hour as he hit send. It's been a long time since he had an interest in someone, let alone someone's throat. Bokuto sighed as allowed his mind to wander. Years had passed since his last relationship left him broken and he vowed to not date until he had a stable life. Kinda funny when he hadn't even graduate or looked for a job yet.

\--------------------------

The process of him filming with Akaashi's version was easy really. Bokuto had told Kuroo about wanting to film different types of videos at said man's apartment - which was considered normal - and he allowed the owl obsessed man access to his clothes and accessories. Bokuto had made sure to chose a day where Kuroo wouldn't be at his apartment and knowing Kenma, he probably wouldn't interrupt whatever Bokuto was planning to do.

Bokuto does film the videos he wanted to film, throwing on different outfits for different songs when he remembered about Akaashi's request. He knew his best friend would question him soon, the moment he upload a video with an unofficial audio - _a cover_. He decided to wing it, do now regret later, kind of mindset as he thought of what to wear.

Akaashi's version of the song was a whole 180. It wasn't like a punch in the gut about being badass or sexy, more of a calm way of stating that I'm a bad ass. Bokuto decided he'd simply wear a hoodie and shorts with white socks because it was still cold in Japan. _It was time to bring out the big guys_ , he thought as he stripped from his previous outfit.

The beige hoodie and black fitting shorts were his but if one were to question where he got a hoodie that was oversized for his built, he'd not tell. The shorts were snuggling at the right places, especially his glutes and thighs. This was a chill at home type of outfit Bokuto would always go for - it was really comfy okay.

There were no intense lighting or makeup and accessories. He had removed all signs of makeup as he wanted to film this version _naturally_ which meant natural sunlight too. He grabbed the tripod stand that was supporting his phone before bringing out to the living room where the floor to ceiling windows were allowing sunlight to enter. 

Bokuto found the perfect angle which before double confirming he was using the right audio. He allowed the countdown to start as he shuffled backwards. He was going to film it with minimum effort and hope it gives off that lazy but still inviting mood. 

The male in the living room had to take a couple of reruns as it didn't feel right every time he was reviewing it. With a huff, he started the timer for the last time and prayed that he'd get the result he wanted.

Everything was going alright so far, that was until the lighting suddenly shifted and turned slightly dark just as he did the hip thrust. Bokuto tried to continue the dance as best as could with that lazy mood but he kept thinking of how the lighting was suddenly fucked. 

Right as he ended his mini freestyle session which meant the end of the song, he let out an annoyed sigh as he dragged his feet back to his phone. _Stupid light stupid light stupid light stupid lig-_

He stopped short as he reviewed the video. Maybe he was a little upset (more than a little) when the lighting shifted but now as he was watching the playback, he realised how God was in his favour for his last take. _Maybe they got tired of watching me dance the same song for the past half an hour_ , he snorted.

Bokuto was quick to type out a caption while tagging Akaashi's account in it with some hashtags. He quickly uploaded the video before placing the tripod stand in its original position. His phone was ditched somewhere as he threw himself on the couch in Kuroo's living room. _I'm sure a little nap wouldn't hurt anybody_. With that, the owl closed his eyes and allowed sleep to devour him as the evening sun hit his face.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this chap !! i'll try to update as soon as i can when i'm not drowning in assignments :D  
> find me on twt @tarorintarou  
> i have no idea how many chapters i plan to have for this au but let's enjoy the slow journey


End file.
